The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:    ANR Automatic Neighbour Relation    CA Carrier Aggregation    EMS Element Management System    E-RAB E-UTRAN Radio Access Bearer    E-UTRAN Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network    HO Handover    IE Information Element    IOC Information Object Class    Itf-N Interface defined between network manager and element manager    NBI Northbound Interface    NMS Network management system    OAM Operation and Maintenance    PCell Primary Cell    QCI Quality of Service (QoS) Class Identifier    QoS Quality of Service    SCell Secondary Cell    SON Self Organizing Network    UE User Equipment
Embodiments of the present invention relate to carrier aggregation. Carrier Aggregation (CA) is a radio technology which allows combining several carriers of different cells such that a UE—and finally the end user—has a higher bandwidth available, allowing a better user experience.
According to the deployment scenarios defined in TS 36.300, a set of carries/cells under the same eNB can be aggregated for one UE in some certain area.
However, in order to fully exploit the benefits of carrier aggregation, management and control thereof need to be further improved.